Kapitel Des Stiftes
by Sakura Zala
Summary: El simple hecho de escribir sobre un ser vivo requiere de demasiada energía e imaginación, no se trataba de Drosselmeyer… Aún y cuando fuera un elegido y descendiente directo de este, tendría más de un problema al tratar de traer al pato a una nueva historia. Pero estaba dispuesto a todo, si eso le permitía volver a verla...
1. Las aberrantes manos parte1

**Hace mucho… mucho tiempo, hubo un hombre cuya vida llegó a su fin, aquel hombre siguió tejiendo una historia tras su muerte, pero esta no avanzaba como a él le gustaría, acabó por perder la paciencia e introdujo a un pato en el cuento. El pequeño patito hizo todo lo que pudo por el príncipe, hasta superar el lugar que le correspondía y enamorarse de él. Sin embargo seguía siendo sólo un pato… su destino era desaparecer en medio de un resplandor.**

**Sí… aquel era el trágico final que la historia tenía prefijado.**

**Pero el pato albergaba una cantidad enorme de esperanza y la sublime tragedia se echó a perder.**

**Y entonces hubo un hombre que comenzó a escribir una historia… esa historia llena de esperanza… no ha hecho más que comenzar…**

**PRINCESS TUTU**

**KAPITEL DES STIFTES **(Capítulo de la pluma)

"**Las aberrantes manos."**

_Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy_

**Día tras día, acudía a la misma hora, al mismo lugar, se había convertido en su lugar de máxima inspiración, no podía negar que la brisa de la zona y los chisporroteos del agua que salpicaba hacia su rostro con la danza marina del pato, le había hecho querer… más de alguna vez, introducir a ese mismo dentro de su historia, después de todo no sería la primera vez que se hiciera… pero las ideas de mantener una vida normal… y a cada quien donde pertenece junto a cada cosa en su lugar, le obligaban a abstenerse… sin siquiera detenerse a pensar… que el simple hecho de escribir sobre un ser vivo requiere de demasiada energía e imaginación, no se trataba de _Drosselmeyer… _Aún y cuando fuera un elegido y descendiente directo de este.**

Había pasado casi medio año desde que el príncipe Sigfried tomara a su princesa de las entrañas del cuervo y jurándose mutuamente amor eterno desaparecieran en un carruaje tirado por hermosas aves resplandecientes. La vida en el pueblo de la Corona Dorada seguía próspera, las lecciones en la academia y sus derivaciones artísticas; actuación, pintura, escultura, música y Ballet incursionaba cada día en nuevos detalles metodológicos que hacían cada vez más hermosas sus presentaciones al público.

El hijo del herrero seguía asistiendo cotidianamente a las lecciones de Neko-sensei, era uno de los pocos bailarines que habían quedado en la clase de nivel avanzado, pero nadie parece recordar que alguien más estuviera ahí en primer lugar, todo lo que corresponde a los recuerdos de la gente sobre Mytho y Rue ha desaparecido. Dos de las personas más elogiadas y admiradas no eran más que polvo que sopló el viento y se esfumó, que decir de Ahiru…

Un paso, dos pasos, tres, cuatro, cinco y un gran salto, para terminar aterrizando delicadamente con el pie derecho en punta, las medias azules que solía utilizar para los ensayos se notaban malgastadas. Se levantó de la posición y posó su verde mirada en la ventana. Se encontraba en su práctica privada, de ese modo podía continuar con su amor por el baile, que le recordaba la libertad que había ganado al dejar de ser un títere disfrazado de caballero, aunque la marca sobre su pecho y el recuerdo de la chica que en que una vez el pato se convirtió lo trajera de vuelta a la realidad todo el tiempo. Pero al menos, al practicar solo, no era obligado a bailar un Pas Deux con nadie más… porque no quería hacerlo… no después de la mágica experiencia de haber bailado con ella debajo del agua.

Como había finalizado su sesión, tomó la toalla y se la llevó al rostro, tratando de aclararse la mente, al terminar de secarse, volvió a levantar la mirada hacia la ventana, algo le decía que estaba siendo observado desde hace algunos minutos.

Caminó de vuelta a su casa con mucha naturalidad, no quería que el perseguidor notara que él se había fijado en su acoso.

-¿Qué rayos querrá?...

-¡Fakir!, ¡Ha vuelto a casa-zura!, -sale de la nada Uzura, o más bien, se hace notar su presencia por el sonido de su tambor y su añorada bienvenida.

-¡AH!, -se detiene en seco al escucharla y mirando en todas direcciones se da cuenta que ha regresado, pero estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no lo había notado. –Me asustaste… Uzura…, -le pone la mano en la cabeza y le sonríe, momento seguido entran a la casa.

Una sombra los observa desde atrás, mientras esconde su figura tras un árbol.

**El hombre había decidido escribir una historia llena de esperanza… el sentimiento que todos deben tener para superar las adversidades… ¿Pero quien dice que las personas lo quieren?...**

Continuará…

Notas de autora:

Holas, bueno, terminé de ver la serie y me encantó, quedé muy prendida de la pareja de Fakir x Ahiru y me da cierta lástima que ella haya regresado a ser un pato, por lo que decidí darle mi versión de lo que vendrá después. Espero les haya interesado, como no hay muchos fanfic en este FandOm, aunque no muchos comenten lo seguiré para dejar mi huella.

ARIGATO MINNA-SAN!

YA NEE!


	2. Las aberrantes manos parte 2

**Hace mucho… mucho tiempo, hubo un hombre cuya vida llegó a su fin, aquel hombre siguió tejiendo una historia tras su muerte, pero esta no avanzaba como a él le gustaría, acabó por perder la paciencia e introdujo a un pato en el cuento. El pequeño patito hizo todo lo que pudo por el príncipe, hasta superar el lugar que le correspondía y enamorarse de él. Sin embargo seguía siendo sólo un pato… su destino era desaparecer en medio de un resplandor.**

**Sí… aquel era el trágico final que la historia tenía prefijado.**

**Pero el pato albergaba una cantidad enorme de esperanza y la sublime tragedia se echó a perder.**

**Y entonces hubo un hombre que comenzó a escribir una historia… esa historia llena de esperanza… no ha hecho más que comenzar…**

**PRINCESS TUTU**

**KAPITEL DES STIFTES**(Capítulo de la pluma)

"**Las aberrantes manos." 2da Parte**

_Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy_

-¡Fakir!, ¡Ha vuelto a casa-zura!, -sale de la nada Uzura, o más bien, se hace notar su presencia por el sonido de su tambor y su añorada bienvenida.

-¡AH!, -se detiene en seco al escucharla y mirando en todas direcciones se da cuenta que ha regresado, pero estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no lo había notado. –Me asustaste… Uzura…, -le pone la mano en la cabeza y le sonríe, momento seguido entran a la casa.

Una sombra los observa desde atrás, mientras esconde su figura tras un árbol.

**El hombre había decidido escribir una historia llena de esperanza… el sentimiento que todos deben tener para superar las adversidades… ¿Pero quien dice que las personas lo quieren?...**

"-Al verlo adentrarse en la construcción, la silueta que hasta el momento había permanecido en la completa oscuridad, recibió lentamente y como destellos los rayos de sol que se estrellaron contra sus ropas y rostro, tras asomarse sigilosamente, una vaporosa cabellera blanca y esponjosa cual flotara sobre su cabeza una nube con textura de algodón y los iris que no se decidían que color mostrar, tal vez el azul se reflejaba del cielo, el verde de los árboles y el rosa de las flores, formando un hermoso arcoíris tricolor en su mirada"

Las mismas palabras que había decidido plasmar… la misma persona que había imaginado y creado… Estaba llevando a cabo su cometido…

Recién había llegado y había tomado entre sus manos su libreta, las páginas fluían una tras otra últimamente, como si la inspiración se vendiera en forma de pan y hubiera aprovechado cada migaja.

Así como empezó, terminó, toda su energía se había esfumado a lo largo de las horas y cayendo dormido sobre el escritorio, no había notado que aún no soltaba la pluma ni guardado la tinta.

Mientras la figura de la chica de ojos tricolor no se ha movido de su lugar, como si aguardara el momento indicado para mostrarse frente a él, no hacía más que espiar hacia su ventana, esperando el momento de verlo finalmente dormir, hasta en cierta medida acosando cada movimiento del muchacho.

-…Fakir-sama…, -emprende camino hacia la casa, desplazándose de un par de saltos con sus zapatillas doradas y falda brillante y transparente, sus movimientos recordaban demasiado a la antigua heroína que alguna vez luchó al lado del caballero, tan elegante y esbelta, no parecía que nada la pudiera doblegar, hasta el momento que… detuvo su último salto, casi a un paso de llegar a la ventana de la habitación de Fakir, cayendo sobre su rodilla y llevándose una mano al pecho. Al mismo tiempo que dentro de la casa, Uzura ha llegado al lado del ojiverde, despertándolo de improvisto con el sonido de su tambor y aún somnoliento se mueve bruscamente, impactando el recipiente de la tinta con el codo, derramándolo todo encima de la última página del escrito.

-¡AAHHHH!, ¡Noooo!, -lo toma entre manos y sacude, pero no hace más que regar la tinta sobre la página.

-Uzura lo lamenta-zura, -está sumamente apenada por el incidente y agacha la cabeza frente a él, quien la mira resignado.

-¡AAAGGGHHHHHH!, -el estruendo grito de voz femenina que se escuchó afuera los alarmó a ambos.

-No te preocupes por eso, fue mi culpa, -le explica sin tomarle la mayor importancia, pero preocupándose por lo que estuviera pasando afuera, empezó a caminar con la pequeña títere siguiéndole.

-¡Zura!, ¡Zura!, -llega hasta afuera tocando su tambor, -¿Zura?, -se detiene al ver a la persona tirada en el piso, cual se hubiera desmayado mientras caminaba, misma acción de Fakir, quien observa incrédulo hacia la chica que ha perdido el sentido a sus pies.

"_Una vaporosa cabellera blanca y esponjosa cual flotara sobre su cabeza una nube con textura de algodón"_

-No puede ser… ¿Hope?...

"_En aquel pueblo, la esperanza había nacido con figura humana, danzaba día y noche detrás de las personas cuyo entristecido corazón sediento de amor estuviera a punto de desfallecer, como la mensajera de la vida, una prueba que mientras bailara, aún había una oportunidad"_

Las palabras de su propio escrito le venían una y otra vez a la cabeza al ver a la chica, a quien tomando en brazos había entrado a su casa y recostado en su cama y a quien sigue observando incrédulo.

-¿Qué rayos significa esto?..., -ha cruzado los brazos y llevándose los dedos al mentón la intriga se resumió en su rostro.

La noche pasó en vela sin que los ojos de tres colores se abrieran para él. A primera hora de la mañana había ido en busca de una respuesta al lago, puede que las palabras de aquel patito no fueran entendibles para el oído humano, pero sus corazones estaban tan conectados el uno al otro que uno sólo de sus pensamientos le bastaría para sentirse apoyado por ella… por el alma de su amada cautiva en aquel cuerpo emplumado.

-¡¿Cuaaa?!, -aletea fuerte el pato entre sus manos, tanto que pierde el equilibrio y cae de regreso al agua, ya que Fakir se había asomado por una de las orillas.

-Tal como lo oyes…, -la toma de nuevo en manos y ayuda a quitar el exceso de agua de las plumas de su cabeza con los dedos. –Me preocupa pensar… que esa persona sea realmente Hope… el hada de la esperanza que yo cree en mi historia…, es que es algo…, -estaba a punto de decir que era algo absurdo, pero se detuvo, ya que era todo menos eso, él tenía ese poder… el poder de las aberrantes manos como lo llamaba la gente de los libros.

-_Fakir… estás realmente preocupado… si es verdad que eso ocurrió… algo muy extraño está pasando… pero aunque así lo fuera… sabes que puedes contar conmigo… aunque ahora yo no pueda hacer nada… no soy más que un pato… tal vez no pueda ayudar después de todo… sin embargo no tengas dudas que siempre te apoyaré_, -mira fijamente a los ojos del chico con sus grandes ojos azules.

-Ahiru…, -su mirada se compenetró con la del pato por unos segundos, hasta que su atención es reclamada por otra persona, por lo que voltea hacia atrás cual hubiera sentido la presencia de alguien tras de él. Entonces abre grandes los ojos al ver lo que tenía en frente, la chica de cabellos de algodón se había levantado y lo había seguido, estaba parada observándolo con una triste mirada.

-…Hope…, -la reconoce si se levanta de la orilla del lago el joven escritor.

-_¿Es ella?..._, -pregunta desde sus adentros el patito en manos de Fakir.

-¿Por qué me sigues a mí?... Si es que en verdad se trata de Hope… ¿No se supone que vas tras las personas cuyo entristecido corazón sediento de amor estuviera a punto de desfallecer, como la mensajera de la vida, una prueba que mientras bailara, aún había una oportunidad?, -sigue sin comprender su existencia.

-Fakir-sama… es precisamente por eso… aunque trates de negarlo… es tu propio corazón el que pide a gritos ayuda…

Ante sus palabras la mirada de Fakir se agudizó y frunció el seño.

-Pero ya no queda mucho tiempo…, -menciona mientras empieza a temblar ante él, abrazándose a si misma, cual la peor adversidad estuviera a punto de cernirse sobre ellos, la tinta se derramó… sobre el camino marcado para la esperanza…, -con sus palabras; sus zapatillas resplandecientes dejaron de brillar para poco a poco ir oscureciéndose, lo mismo que sus medias y vestido.

-¡Hopeee!, -trata de acercarse a ella, pero al instante lo repele levantando su brazo contra él, -¡Fakir-sama!, ¡Princess Tutu!, -fue lo último que pudo expresar, su cambio se había llevado a cabo hasta su cabello teñido de gris oscuro, se había quedado paralizada frente a él.

No podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo, por lo que tratando de comprobar las palabras que le dijo la esperanza, saca de su mochila las anotaciones del manuscrito que llevaba y cargaba en todas ocasiones, ajando el papel al sacarlo torpemente y agarrándolo fuerte entre sus manos se dio cuenta que la tinta se había corrido sobre todo el baile de Hope, que significaba la renovación de la esperanza del pueblo entero día con día.

-¿Princess Tutu?... ¿Querías decirme que ella puede devolverte a la normalidad?..., -deja caer los papeles al suelo y se lleva las manos a la cabeza estupefacto, -¿Cómo demonios sabes tú de ella?..

-"_Sus pasos eran elegantes y su figura tan hermosa y esbelta, parecía que nada podría doblegarla"_, -Las palabras escritas en su narración le indicaron una pista, -Como yo pensaba en Tutu… cuando me imaginé la figura de Hope… ¿ella sabía que dentro de mi mente estaba la princesa?

-Si vas a traerla de vuelta… hazlo pronto…, -la voz de la chica ha regresado, pero un tono mucho más serio se apoderó de su voz, Fakir levanta la mirada hacia ella y nota como sus ojos de colores se han oscurecido. ¿Qué le había pasado?, ¿Acaso no había desaparecido?, ¿Se había convertido en otra cosa?...

-_…Fakir…, -_Está esperando la decisión del escritor el patito, con la oportunidad frente a ella de recuperar su figura humana, no hubiera querido jamás regresar por un acontecimiento como ese pero… se lo había prometido… si él la necesitaba lo haría… y si ahora la esperanza se había esfumado del pueblo… ella debía hacer algo para traerla de vuelta…

Ciertamente presionado por el momento tomó la pluma entre los dedos de su mano derecha.

-Nunca… nunca me ha costado trabajo escribir sobre ella… ¡Pero eso significaría introducir a Ahiru dentro de otra historia!, -cierra los ojos confundido y aprieta los párpados.

El patito al verlo de esa manera, se acercó hacia él y posó una de sus alitas encima de la mano de Fakir, lo que abrió los ojos del chico.

-Ahiru…, -bastó ver su gesto para comprender que ella estaba dispuesta a entrar de nuevo a una historia y más si se trataba de la suya, por lo que movimiento seguido la pluma entre sus dedos empezó a moverse sobre el papel.

_-Había estado dormida durante mucho tiempo dentro del cuerpo del pequeño pato… sin embargo… al notar los apuros por los que pasaba su amado hogar… se hizo de la esperanza que aún albergaba su corazón… y creyendo firmemente que con ella podría volver al estado anterior de su ser, deseó con toda su alma volver a aparecer frente al muchacho… que tanto la había esperado… con un pendiente carmesí sobre su pecho…_

Al instante, el patito junto las plumas de sus alas entre sí y empezó a brillar, dándole paso a la figura de la chica que empezó a formarse desde la silueta luminosa que emanaba. Apareciendo frente a Fakir con su figura humana, los cabellos castaños sobre su frente se mecieron con el viento y ambos se miraron incrédulos el uno al otro, el chico hasta parecía haber olvidado el hecho que ella no llevaba una sola prenda sobre su cuerpo.

La alegría lo inundó… pero la expresión no duró mucho en su rostro… ya que leves segundos después de su aparición ante él, un terrible dolor lo embargó procedente de sus manos.

-¡AAAAGGHHH!, -cerró los parpados con fuerza.

-¡Fakir!, -se acercó hasta él Ahiru, -¡¿Qué pasa?!, -observa su rostro adolorido y trata de encontrar la causa, observando de cabeza a pies, su mirada se detuvo al observar sus brazos. Sangre… sangre se derramaba de sus muñecas hacia el piso, rápidamente las gotas rojizas se unieron entre si formando un pequeño arroyo que más pronto de lo esperado se convirtió en un charco. Sus incrédulos ojos temblaban ante la escena que observaban. -¿Estabas herido?... ¡¿Qué está pasando?!, -grita ofuscada.

-Ahiru…, -pierde la conciencia el chico y se deja caer contra ella.

-Fakir… ¡Fakir!... no te preocupes…, -le saca la camisa, para cubrir sus heridas.

-Es el estigma de los antepasados…, -responde a las preguntas que había formulado, la persona en la que Hope se había transformado.

-¿Estigmas?..., -la observa la castaña.

-Las manos de sus antepasados fueron cortadas por la gente de los libros… por el poder que tenían para escribir historias que se hicieran realidad… como él ahora ha traído a su historia un personaje de un autor cuyas manos fueron cortadas… el estigma de su sangre derramada se ha apoderado de él…

-¿Qué?..., -una lágrima se soltó rápidamente del ojo derecho de Ahiru.

-Sin mencionar que su técnica para escribir no es nada relevante comparada a la de su antecesor… que empuñaba una pluma de cisne para comandar sus historias… la pluma de un simple pato, como la que él utiliza no tendrá en lo absoluto el mismo efecto, -cierra los ojos, -y la esperanza se ha perdido…, -los abre entonces nuevamente, -es por eso que ahora que él se ha sacrificado para traerte de vuelta, debes devolver la esperanza a su estado natural…, -desaparece frente a sus ojos, dejando a la chica que cargaba a Fakir contra su pecho, sumamente desconcertada.

**El hombre había decidido escribir una historia llena de esperanza… el sentimiento que todos deben tener para superar las adversidades… ¿Pero quien dice que las personas lo quieren?...**

Continuará…

¡Hola!, bueno aquí está el segundo capítulo, creo que con este ya se aprecia mejor el rumbo que cogerá mi historia, Ahiru ha regresado pero a qué preció… jaja me encantan las historias dramáticas y Princess Tutu tiene mucho de eso, espero les haya gustado. Dejo un saludo especial a Sarah Starlight, me diste el empujón que necesitaba para continuar escribiendo esta historia amiga.

ARIGATO MINNA-SAN!

YA NEE!


End file.
